Silver Clouds : Life as Stephine Black
by kimbo17
Summary: Stephine Black is Jacob'S little sister....Will she be a werewolf like her brother? Will she stay with the guy that inprinted on her?...Read my story on find out :......better than it sounds....
1. My life

I do not own twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I only own Stephine Black and Nelson…

………**Chapter 1**……..

Stephine's P.O.V

I waited anxiously to get into the bathroom, so I could get ready for school. My brother Jacob has been in there over 20 minutes, and I only had 15 minutes to get to school.

"Hurry your ass up, I'm gonna be late for school" I said really annoyed

"Watch your mouth" he yelled

"Sure, Sure" I said really annoyed

"I really need to get ready for school, so please HURRY UP" I yelled

"OK OK……I'm done" he said

As he opened the bathroom door, he was dressed in a back shirt and blue jeans, and white tennis shoes that had silver duck tap around one, because he accidentally transformed into a werewolf and ripped his shoe in the process. We couldn't keep affording to bye him a new pair of shoes every time he transformed.

"Hurry up so I can take you to school, so I can get to Sam's"……he hissed

So I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. I could have sworn Jacob was muttering something about me….I was ready in at least 5 minutes.

Well I guess I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Stephine Elizabeth Black, I'm 15 years old and a freshman at La Push High School. I live with my dad Billy Black and my 16 year old brother Jacob Black. I have two older sister's that are twins, but they don't live with us. My mother died when I was 4 and Jacob was 5. I don't really remember her, but dad says I look a lot like her. Both my dad and Jacob are very protective of me, which I hate. No boys ever have asked me out or barely even talk to me, thanks to Jacob.

Once when I was waiting on Jacob by his car. This new kid named Kevin came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with him Friday. Before I could answer, Jacob came up behind me and started yelling at Kevin like a maniac because he was to old for me, when Kevin finally found his voice he yelled saying that I needed to have a life without Jacob running it, and that Jacob wasn't my boos, and I could make my own decisions. With that Jacob punched Kevin square in the face. He punched me into to the car before yelling to never talk to me again and if he did he would regret it.

When I was done in the bathroom I waked into the kitchen to find my dad eating breakfast which happen to be cereal, because we couldn't afford much.

"Hey dad good morning" I said happily

"Good mourning sweetheart" he said softly

"Jacob is waiting outside in his car for you"

I nodded and kissed his forehead

"Goodbye dad have a nice day" I said as I walked out the door.

Jacob was waiting anxiously for me.

As I hoped in the passenger seat, Jacob sighed and said something under his breath. That I couldn't quite understand.

We were mostly quiet until he spoke up and said…

"I won't be able to pick you up from school today"

"Why won't you be able to pick me up" I asked curiously

"Remember when I said that Sam's cousin Nelson changed into a werewolf a couple weeks ago" he asked

"Yeah" I said thinking back when he told me.

"Well, we'll be helping him though the change and tanning him" he said

"Oh" I said

"But where will I go dad will be out fishing with Charles, and I don't have a key"

"Emily is going to pick you up today, and when I'm done I'll pick you up at her and Sam's house, alright" he said

"Alright" I said I always liked Emily were pretty close friends.

As he drove in to school parking lot he asked me to get his homework for him today. We said our good byes and I was off to 1st period.

**PLEASE R&R………I PROMISE 2****ND**** CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER……THANKS….PLEASE R&R….**


	2. Vampire?

I do not own twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I only own Stephine Black and Nelson…

…..**Ch.2**.…….

As the day passed on and it was finally the end of 6th period which ment it was the end of the day and I was free. When I went to my lockerand I was on my way to the offiecw I noticed this guy following me. His eyes were black and he looked emotionless.

"A…A.. Are you following me" I stuttered

He didn't answer me, he started walking closer and closer to me until I was pined between the lockers and him. I looked around but there was no one.

"What do you want" I demeaned

He didn't respond he just started stiffing me and making weird faced like I smelled bad or something. I tried to smack him but he caught my hand, his hand was cold as ice. I quickly jerked my warm hand out of his cold one.

"What's your fucking problem" I yelled

He just looked me in the eye and made a face and covered his nose, then he just turned away and started walking with out looking back. When he turned the corner he still had his hand over his nose.

I pushed myself up from the lockers and started walking quickly to the office to get Jacob's homework.

As I opened the office door I saw Mrs. Honey at her desk. I walked up to her.

"Mrs. Honey may I have my brothers homework for today please." I asked sweetly

"Why yes dear its over there on the table" she said as she pointed to a little black table in the corner.

"Thank you" I said as I picked up his books and waked out the office doors to find Emily patiently waiting for me in her car.

I let out a sigh of relief and hoped in the car.

"Hey Emily"

"Hello, how was your day" she asked

"Good but weird" I sighed

"What was so weird about it" she asked softly

"Nothing important" I said

"Oh, well ok" she said

The rest of the way to her house was silent.

When she parked the car and we got out she asked me if I would help her cook dinner for tonight, and of course I said yes.

She was cooking a huge pot of spaiggati and garlic bread. While I set the table.

"Is that new kid Nelson coming" I asked querulously

"Yes Sam invited every one to come" she said as she put the spaggite on the table.

"Ok" I said

While we waited for the boys we watched TV. When all the sudden the door slammed open, making both me and Emily jump. We turned around to see all the boys standing at the door way.

"We got some bad news" Sam said out of breath

"What is it" Emily said sounding a little startled

"Some Vampires has come to La Push just last nigh" he explained

I started thinking back to when Jacob and dad was telling me stories about our ancestors and the legends of Vampires and Werewolves.

Then it hit me, the guy at school who was following me, must have been a Vampire. How he sniffed me, and his eyes were coal black and how his skin was so icy.

"Oh my God" I exclaimed as I fell onto the couch

"What" Jacob asked making his way to my side.

"What is it Steph" he said with worry in his voice

"t…t…today at school…." I stuttered

"What …..tell me" Jacob said while placing a hand on my shoulder

"When I was on my way to the office, this guy keep following me" I said

I looked around at Jacob he shut his eyes and started shaking

"Go on" Quill urged me

I then told the that story about the guy and how his hand was cold and his eyes were black, and how he sniffed me and was making weird faces.

"Vampire" Embry another member of the pack said

I looked over at Jacob, he was shaking awful now

"Calm down Jacob" I hissed

"Calm down……Calm Down……How am I supposed to calm down knowing a bloodsucker could have gotten my sister or worse killed my sister….He yelled

"Yeah ….He's right….. how are we supposed to calm down knowing those leeches are out there" Quill exclaimed

I have almost forgotten about the new kid Nelson. I looked up searching for him, only to be met with his eyes staring at me. He quickly looked away only to look back 2 seconds later.

Jacob noticed this and shot Nelson a dirty look. Nelson quickly looked away not to look back this time.

"Look how about we all eat before it gets to cold" Emily said

"Your right lets go eat and we'll think about what to do nexted after dinner" Sam said

With that everyone got up and went to sit at the table, where we at in silence.


	3. JACOB!

I do not own twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I only own Stephine Black and Nelson…

……**Ch.3**.……..

After dinner every one was quiet, I helped Emily clean up after dinner, and then we walked into the living room where the guys were discussing something quietly. I went and sat down between Jacob and Quill on the couch. Emily sat down next to Sam.

"So what's the news" I asked

"Well were not for sure what there intentions are but were going to keep a look out for a while day and night. 3 of us will be out at day and the other 3 at night then we'll reveres." Sam muttered

Nobody said anything until Jacob spoke up.

"Well guys I better get Steph home, its starting to get dark out."

"Remember to come here straight after school tomorrow, you, me, and Embrey have night duty tomorrow." Sam said

"Thank God, tomorrow is the last day of school, before fall break…" Jacob muttered

"How long do you all have off for" Emily asked

"3 weeks…thank God" I said

As me and Jacob started to get up Emily asked

"A Stephine, if you want to you can stay all night her tomorrow since Jacob had the night duty."

"That's a great idea since dad won't be home till late tomorrow" Jacob answered for me

I nodded my head and said thanks for the invite.

I started to walk to the door then I seen Nelson and remembered I never did introduce my self to him. I waked up to him and stuck out my hand.

"Hi my name is Stephine"

He gladly took my hand in his, which was warm and soft.

"Hi I'm Nelson"

"Well its good to meet you" I said

He smiled and nodded his head. He had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen and the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"Bye" I said to every one and walked out the door with Jacob close behind me.

………………………………...

When we got home Dad was still out fishing, he has always said that the best fish come closer to shores at night bla bla bla..

I walked into the house and went stight to my room. I put on one of Jacobs old t shirts and some gym shorts. Then I waked into the living room to find Jacob watching TV. I went and set down next to him,

"I'm scared Jacob, what if he decides to come after me" I whispered

Jacob slung his arm around me and stoked my hair, like my used to.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I won't ever let anything happen to you, I promise, and 3 of us will always be watching out in our area, ok" he said softly

"I know but I'm still scared, you never know what those bloodsuckers are capable of" I sighed

"I already told you your big bother will never let anything happen to you nor and of the others, alright" He said while stoking my hair which was putting me to sleep.

He gave my shoulders a squeeze and kissed the top of my head.

"How about we skip school tomorrow" he said

"Sound good to me, I didn't really want to go any way knowing that bloodsucker is there" I yawned

"But what about Sam" I asked

"We'll go over to his house around the same time school lets out, he won't know no different" he said

"Good……. idea" I said between a yane

He beaged stoking my hair again, making me even sleeper. I laid my head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep.

………………………………...

The nexted morning I woke up in my bed. Jacob must have brought me in here after I fell asleep last night, I thought. I got up letting the cold air hit me, waking me up. I got dressed and brushed my teeth.

When I was done I went to find Jacob.

"Jacob" I said once I reached his bedroom door only to find his room empty.

"Jacob" I yelled a little louder but still no answer.

I started to panic as I thought of all the horrible possibilities that could have happened to him.

"JACOB" I screamed tears coming to my eyes

Then all the sudden the front door slammed open and in came Jacob full force. He was shaking terribly and worry written all over his face.

"Stephine, what's wrong" he yelled

All I did was run up to him and jump in his arms.

"I…I…I…the…thought something happened to you" I said in between tears

"Don't ever do that again" I said

He let out a sigh and hugged me.

"I was just in the garage, I'm sorry" he said softly

"Give me a heart attack why don't ya" I said

He laughed and hugged me again

**PLEASE R&R PLEASE…..I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE…..R&R PLEASE…THANKS**


	4. Imprinted

I do not own twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I only own Stephine Black and Nelson…

………**Ch.4...**

I was pacing my suitcase because I would be staying all night at Emily's to Sam's tonight, since dad won't be home and Jacob will be out on duty tonight, Emily thought it would be a good idea if I stayed with her, instead of alone and unprotected. We left the house the around 3:30 p.m to go to Sam's so they would think we went to school.

"Hey guys" I said as I got out of Jacob's car

"Hey" they all said in unison

I looked around at all there faces, which had smiles on they like they were hiding something, they also keep nudging Nelson in the side, his face was as red as a tomato, but he still managed to smile when he seen me.

Evedently Jacob noticed to.

"What is the big secret guys" he asked

No one answered him they started laughing hysterically.

Nelson walked up to me.

"Would you like to go for a walk" he asked sweetly

"Sure" I assured him

I never noticed how hansom he was until now. He had the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, the most beautiful smile, and dark brown wavy hair, he was about 6 "1 and had a very good build.

I turned around just as Jacob walked up to us.

"If I find out you tried anything on my sister, I will rearrange you face." he said sternly

"No worries man, she's safe with me" Nelson said nervously

"You better………." He never got to finish his sentence, because Sam came up behind him and covered his mouth with one hand and held down his arms with the other.

Jacob shook Sam off and walked away muttering something.

………………………………...

We was walking along the beach in silence until he spoke up.

"So……tell me a little about yourself…"

"Well I'm 15, I'm a freshman at La Push high school, I live with my dad Billy and Jacob, I have two older twin sister's that's at collage. I'm not a werewolf, well at least not now, dad says I could be or the jean could have skipped me…..ummm"

"What about your mom…." he asked hesitantly

"What" I asked

"You said you live with your dad and Jacob, but what about your mom???" He asked

"Oh….She got killed in a bad car reack when I was little…" I said in a whisper.

"Oh…My…God….I'm so so so sorry….I..I…I..didn't know…I'm so sorry.." He said

"Its ok its not your fault….I understand.." I said

"I'm still so sorry" he said while placing a hand on my shoder.

"No its ok really" I said

We stayed there just staring into each others eyes for a moment.

All the sudden we were both leaning in and then his lips met mine they were war and soft.

He placed his hand on the side of my face for support. Then all the sudden something clicked, like he was the one for me. It was the most beautiful kiss.

When we pulled apart we smiled at each other, every time he smiled I swear I think my heart melts.

We started walking back up the beach hand in hand.

"So…what are your hobbies" He asked

"Umm I play volleyball and softball, I love to fix and repair cars…I get that form Jacob…and I also love to write stories and poetry." I said

"Tell me about yourself" I said

"Lets see……I just turned 16, I'm a sophomore at Forks High School, I'm an only child, I live with my dad since him and mom divorced a couple years ago, but I still get to see her for a week every month. I play football, and I also love to play piano"

"Really….how long have you been playing" I asked querulously

"Since I was 7" He answered

"Cool" I said

We walked in silence for a little while, it was peaceful.

"Is your brother always like that" he asked with a smile on his face

"We'll yeah but once he gets to know you it will get easier I promise" I said

"God I hope so, I don't want to have to get my head kicked in, if he find out I kissed you" he exclaimed

We waked again in silence until he spoke up.

"You know what" he asked

"What" I asked with a smile on my face

"I think I like you Stephine" He said softly

"No…." he said I just stared at him confused

"I think I love you" he exclaimed a smile creped across my face

"I don't know about you but when we kissed I felt something click, like you're the one for me" He said

"Oh my God Nelson, I felt the same thing" I said then I grabbed his face and kissed him passionately, he placed his hand on my hips while mine were around his neck. Our bodies fit perfectly together

"You know what" I asked

"What" he asked with a little smirk on his face

"I think I love you" I said

"Wait" I said and pulled my face back so I could look him in the eyes

"Does this mean you imprinted on me I asked qiresley with a mile on my face

"Yes, I imprinted on you the first moment I seen you……..you're the one for me Stephine" He said softly

I gave him a hug, he was so warm.

"Well I better get you back home before Jacob decides to kill me" He laughed

"Does any of the others know" I asked

"Know what"

"That you imprinted on me" I asked

"Yes everyone, they was supposed to tell Jacob while we were gone" he sighed

"Well I'm sure he'll understand" I said

"Yeah Sam can be pretty convincing" he said

PLEASE R&R…NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED SOON…I PROMISE….PLEASE R&R ….THANKS SO MUCH


	5. Running away

……**Ch.5.…….**

As me and Nelson walked back to Sam's hand-in-hand we talked about everything and anything.

When we got to Sam's we seen Jacob and Sam arguing. We stayed hid behind a tree so no one could see us.

"You've got to let her have a life Jacob, she's 15 years old for crying out loud Jacob." Sam said loud but calm

"I don't care what you say, Before mom died she told me to always watch over her and protect her, and that's what I intend to do." Jacob yelled

I watch a single tear roll down his cheek. Tears came to my eyes when he machined mom's name and how upset he was. Before I knew it Jacob took off running and changed into a wolf and ran into the woods opposite from me and Nelson.

I hated seeing him so upset and mad. Nelson stretched his long arm around my shoulder. I cried into his shirt. After I was done crying we went to find Sam. When we found him he stood with the rest of the pack.

"Sam" I asked with tears still in my eye's.

He walked over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Sam is it alright if I go home tonight, I think dad might have left a extra key under the door matt." I asked

"Yeah, Quill will take Jacob's spot tonight, were going to go try and find him, then I'll drive him home, okay." He said

"Alright" I said in almost a whisper.

"Hey Nelson….can you take Steph home, while me and the others go find Jacob." Sam asked

"Sure thing" He said

I nodded and he took my hand in his warm hand, and led the way to the car.

………………………………...

Once we was home Nelson walked me to the door.

"Maybe I should stay here with you until Jacob gets back…..I really don't want you to be by yourself." he said calmly

"Alright if you want to" I said as I opened the door with the key that was under the matt.

We sat side-by-side on the couch watching TV. We sat in silence until he spoke up.

"Stephine" I looked up at him.

"I'm really sorry that I caused so much trouble between you and your brother, I really am sorry." He said softly in almost a whisper

"Its okay its not your fault." I said

We gazed into each others eyes for a moment then before I knew it we were kissing. He grabbed my face gently with his left hand supporting it while he slowly leaned down, causing us to lay down on my couch. He was laying on top of me. His kiss was soft and passionate, his hot breath mingled with mine.

Then all the sudden the front door slammed open. Nelson imedently jump up off of me, while I quickly stood up next to him, only to find a very mad looking Jacob standing in front of us.

"What the hell do you think your doing" He yelled at Nelson.

"Jacob, please let me expl…" He cut me off

"No, There's nothing to explain, I can see what was happening." He screamed

"Listen, stop screaming at her man, she didn't do nothing, all we did was kiss." Nelson said calmly

"Don't you ever touch my sister again, got it" Jacob screamed while he waked over to him and punched him in the face.

Nelson fell back over the coffee table.

"JACOB, what did you do that for" I screamed and ran over to where Nelson was, to see if he was alright. He stood up and looked at me with sorry written all over is face. He then started walking towards the door without looking at Jacob, and went to his car and left.

I was steaming. I walked over to Jacob he was looking at me with a mad look on his face.

"Why did you to that Jacob, you had no right to hit him, he didn't do anything but kiss me."

"Well he had no right to touch you like that…..What would have happened if I came home 10 minutes later than I did….What would you have been doing then." He screamed

I slapped him across the face. I new it didn't hurt him physically, but it did mentally.

With that he pushed hard and I fell to the ground in pain. I new he didn't mean it he just let his anger get the best of him, but it still hurt.

I stood up with tears streaming down my face, and ran to the door, I took one more look at Jacob, he was stunned and speechless. He kept looking at his hand. I watched a tear come down his face.

I quickly ran out of the house, I ran I didn't know where I was going I just ran and ran till I couldn't run no more. I didn't know where I was I really didn't care.

When I was out of breath I stopped and took a look around at where I was. It wasn't familiar. I sat down on a big bolder and put my face in my hands and cried my eyes out.


	6. HELP!

Thanks for all the reviews…..the P.O.V's will change throughout this chapter.

…………**Ch.6.…………**

Stephine's P.O.V

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I had no idea where I was. I was cold and had no shoes on. For a minute I forgot why I was out here until the memory from last night came washing back in my mind. A single tear shed down my face.

When I looked around nothing was familiar to me. I must have been running for hours last night. I started walking, hopefully I would end up somewhere.

………………………………...

Jacob's P.O.V

How could I have done that to my little sister. She'll never forgive me for this. Hell I'll never forgive myself.

I sat down and cried I couldn't even think straight. I decided to call Sam to tell him and the others to go look for Stephine. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me right now. I wouldn't even know what to say if I did see her. Right now I was more worried about her safety.

"Sam" I asked

"Yeah it's me…..What wrong you sound awful." He asked

"Look I can't explain right now just listen…..Stephine ran away and will you and the others try to find her." I asked

"Yeah sure." he said

"Thanks so much, just please make sure she's ok." I said

"Why did she run away in the first place." He asked sternly

"I…I….I can't explain right now, just please go find her….please…" I begged

"Well what don't you come with us to find her." Sam asked eagerly

"Look man, I don't think she want's to see me right now, will you please just find her…please." I said rather loudly, I hung up the phone before he could respond.

………………………………...

Later that day

Stephine's P.O.V

It feels like I've been walking for hours but its probably been only about 20 minutes.

As I was walking I got this feeling that someone was watching me. I stoped and looked around but no one was there. Then I heard something so I turned my head in the direction I heard it. It sounded like someone was walking. I could hear the leaves moving.

"Who's there" I asked neverously

No one answered. I started running as fast as my legs could take me. I sill heard it.

All the sudden I tripped over a tree route. Before I got up I saw a pair of legs in font of me. I got up as fast as I could and started backing up.

When I got a good look at his face I realized it was the guy that was following me in school. He was the vampire.

"W…W..What do you ..w..w…want." I stuttered

His eye's were black.

"You know exactly what I want" he said with a smirk on his face.

I kept backing up until I was pined between him and a tree. Tears were pouring down my face. I've never been so scared in my life.

"I want you" he said, he then began to sniff my face and neck

"You smell like a dog." he said and then he laughed.

I felt his cool breath on my neck, it sent chills down my spine. I wanted Jacob, I wanted Nelson. I wanted anyone to save me from this monster.

"Leave me alone." I said as I tried to push him away, but he was to strong.

I started kicking and screaming for help. He got fed up with me and slapped my across the face. I fell to the ground in pain, he then pulled me up by my hand and shoved me against a tree.

"If I were you I would do exactly as I say in order to stay alive longer." He said

I tried to hold back my tears but it was useless. He pressed his cold hard body against mine and held my face between his hands. He pressed his lips to mine and started kissing me violently.

I tried to get away, but I was weak and scared.

When he let go of my lips he starting kissing and licking my neck.

"P..p…please s….s…s..stop." I strutted

He didn't say nothing, he kept kissing and licking my neck.

He soon made his way back up to my lips and kissed me violently, my lips were going to be bruised.

When he started to put his hands up my shirt I started screaming and yelling for help. I tried kicking him. He smacked me across the face again, but this time I fell back and hit my head on a tree.

I was going in and out of conciseness, The last thing I remember was him picking me up and throughing me into what looks like a basement.

………………………………...

Sam's P.O.V

I got Embry, Nelson, Quill, Seth and Leah together and we all split up to look for Stephine. I was with Nelson, Quill and Seth were together, and Embry and Leah were together.

Pretty soon me and Nelson picked up on the sent of Stephine and another sent that we thought was a vampire due to the horrible smell.

"_Oh my god, we have to find her, Sam" _Nelson said in his thoughts

By now the others were on there way to me and Nelson.

"_Don't worry we will" _I said back to him through my thoughts.

Me and Nelson followed the sent, the sent wasn't that old either, maybe about 15 minutes since they've been here.

We ran until we came to a small building, where the sent was coming from the strongest. We had a idea who the leech was, and we was pretty sure it was him, the one that was following Stephine at her school.

"_I' going in there Sam." _Nelson thought

"_Not until the pack get here it's to dangerous." _Sam thought

Then they heard Stephine scream. Nelson didn't even think twice, he charged into the building with out a sweet. Sam was right behind him.

**PLEASE R&R….I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP…..PLEASE R&R…..THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I'LL TRY TO UPDATE…THANKS**


	7. Stephine!

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse.**

…**.Ch.7.……….**

Nelson's P.O.V.

When I heard Stephine scream I didn't even think twice before I charged in the small building. I was scared for her, when I saw her she looked unconscious.

I went straight to her, then out of no where this huge force hit me from the side. I looked around and there he was standing, looking at me with a smirk on his face. I charged at him which he dogged.

"_Sam get Stephine out of here" _I said

Sam nodded, "_I'll be right back the pack is just two minutes away."_

When I knew she was gone. I took another charge at him, which he dogged again, I was sent straight into a wall. I hurried to my feet, and saw the pack.

The leech was scared now, it was 1 against 5. He knew we had the advantage. We all slowly surrounded him. All at once we charged at him ripping him into shreds, limb by limb.

………………………………...

Stephine's P.O.V.

When I woke up I had the worst head ache. I felt something on my face and when I touched, there was blood on my face. I was scared to move.

I slowly sat up and took a look around. I saw a building. It seemed I was in the middle of now where. I kept hearing crashes and growls.

I new right then that the pack was getting revenge on that bloodsucker. I tried to stand up, I was hurting all over. It felt like I got hit by a car. When I had myself balanced on both feet, I took a step forward, then every thing started spinning around me, I heard someone call my name, then everything went black.

………………………………...

Nelson's P.O.V.

When the pack and I was done killing (AKA shredding) the bloodsucker, we change back into human form, for Stephine's sake.

When I got outside I saw Stephine fall over.

"Stephine" I yelled

I hurries over to her and cradled her in my arm's.

"Sam we have to get her home, NOW" I yelled to Sam

I picked her up gently, and started running into the woods, towards her home. I didn't care if Jacob was mad at me, I had to get her home.

………………………………...

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was pacing the house, I was so scared something bad had happened to Steph. I was scared he would never forgive me for this. What will dad do when he finds out what happened, will he be mad at me or Steph.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I herd the front door open.

"Jacob, I need your help" Some one yelled.

I ran into the living room to find the pack here. Nelson had Stephine in his arms. She looked awful.

"Whey happen to her" I screamed as I took her from his arms.

"SHh….sh….she was attacked by a va…vampire" Nelson strutted

"She what" I yelled rather loudly

I looked down at her in my arms, she looked so fragile and pale. I rushed her over and laid her on the couch.

"Steph….Stephine…..come on wake up" I begged. She didn't move, she looked lifeless but she was still breathing.

"I think you should let her rest" Leah said as she came in with a wet wash clothe in her hand.

She began cleaning the wound on Stephines head.

"She'll be alright Jacob" Sam said appearing at my side.

I looked over Sam's shoulder and saw Nelson on the verge of crying for my little sister. I walked over to him.

"Nelson, I'm really sorry, that I hit you…….and thanks for saving my sister." I said calmly

"It's alright and don't worry we got revenge for her." He said

I was so relived that my sister was safe, for some odd reason I realized that Nelson was good for my sister, I trusted him with her.

"Nelson can I talk to you for a minute….alone" I asked

He nodded and I led him to the front porch.

**PLEASE R&R...IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THE UPCOMMING CHAPTERS...PLEASE TELL ME...THANKS**


	8. Hospital

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while….But I promise I'll make it up to you…..**

**I do not own the Twilight series…..**

**Ch…8.….**

Nelson's P.O.V.

I was sorda nervous, when Jacob said he wanted to talk to me. I just wish he would realize how much I love Stephine. I would never hurt her. I've imprinted on her and there's nothing he can do about that.

When we got on the porch, he went and sat down on the steps so I sat down next to him. H e stayed quit for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"Look, Nelson I'm really sorry for the way I acted, It's just that before my mom died she told me to always watch out for her and protect her. I guess I just got carried away and over reacted." he said

"It's alright man, I understand. If I was in your position I probably would've done the same thing" I said

"But you don't understand, it's just so hard seeing her get older, and to realize that one day I'm not going to be the shoulder she want to cry on…..you are.." he said with tears in his eyes

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head.

"I feel like she's all I have left of my mom, and I don't want to lose that. I just love her so much, and I never want nothing bad to happen to her……." he said

After a few seconds later Jacob looked at me with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Nelson, I feel so bad….last night after you left Stephine was so mad at me, so she slapped me. I know she didn't mean to, but I was so mad and I let the anger get the best of me, and before I knew it I pushed her with all my strength. When I realized what I done I look down at her…..she looked so scared." he said as he began to cry even harder.

"Jacob, it's ok….I know you didn't mean to, and I'm sure Stephine does too." I said

Jacob just nodded his head and wiped away his tears.

"Jacob, I just want you to know that you can trust me with her. I would never hurt her. I love her to much." I said

"I know Nelson, and I'm really sorry for over reacting. But if you ever hurt her, you'll regret it." Jacob said as he smiled at me.

………………………………...

Jacob's P.O.V.

When I finally calmed down I look over at Nelson.

"Oh and if you ever tell anyone in the pack that I cried, you'll regret it" I said to him and playfully shoved him.

He smiled at me "Your secrets safe with me"

"I really am glad that it was you that imprinted on her." I said to Nelson

He smiled "Me too"

After that we headed back into the house to see how Stephine was doing. I walk into the house to find Leah putting bandages on Stephine's head. All the pack was sitting where ever they could find a place to, with a worried look on there face.

"How is she" me and Nelson said in unison.

"Not to good, I think she has a concussion, her left wrist looks badly spranged, and she's bruised up pretty bad." Leah said "I think she needs to go to the hospital"

"Yeah lets go, Quill could you drive down to Springvally where my dad's fishing and tell him to meet me at the hospital" I asked him

"Yeah sure no problem" He said as he grabbed his keys and was out the door.

"wait….what are we gonna say happened to her, we can't say ..oh yeah she got attacked by a vampire…" Leah asked

"Uhhh.. We say she was on her dirt bike and lost control of it and wreaked into a tree" I said

I told every one to get into the car, while I picked up Stephine and place her in the back seat with Nelson. As I was getting ready to get in the drivers seat Embry stopped me.

"Why don't you let me drive you look like a nervous wreak." He asked

" Good idea." I said and handed him the keys and I got into the passenger seat.

"Jacob, me, Leah, and Seth will meet you at the hospital we have to stop and pick up Emily first….ok" Sam asked

I nodded my head and looked back at Stephine. She looked so fragile.

…………………………

Later on that day

Quill's P.O.V.

When I finally got to Springvally, I found Billy.

"What are you doing here is something wrong" he asked in a hurry.

I opened my car door "Get in and I'll explain on the way." I said

I helped him into my car and I hurried and got all of his fishing stuff together and through it into the trunk.

Once I was in the car I starting driving towards town.

"Billy, last night Stephine ran away. I don't know why you'll have to ask Jacob that, but she was attacked by a vampire, and got hurt pretty bad so Jacob and the others are with her at the hospital right now." I said

"Oh god is she ok" He asked

"Yeah we think she just has a concussion and spranged wrist" I told him

He looked so scared and worried. So I tried to comfort him.

"You know Steph, she's a tough girl, she's going to be alright….." I said

………………………………...

**Well people that's Ch. 8 I hoped you liked it…..I'll update soon I promis…..please R&R……..THANKS FOR READING**


End file.
